


Honey in the Franxx

by SongBird_567



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Force-Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Ichigo's newest plan to separate Hiro and 02 doesn't go as planned. Hopefully she can cope with the weight of her actions.





	Honey in the Franxx

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple short story. Hope you enjoy.

Series: Darling in the Franxx  
Characters: Ichigo and 02  
Contains: Force feeding and bloating.

 

—-

 

Ichigo groaned nervously, her face resting against her desk. “I can’t let Hiro pair with 02. Nothing good can come of it.” She murmured to herself and slowly raised her head. “Maybe I can find a way to make him not attracted to her? How can I do that though?” 

 

Suddenly something caught Ichigo’s eyes. She brushed a lock of blue hair out of her face and squinted as she noticed a strange bottle. “Where did this come from?” She asked herself and picked up the bottle. “Phoxytoxyl? An addictive substance used to help malnourished livestock…created by William J. Sassafras corporation?” Ichigo opened the bottle to see a dropper attached to the lid. Her eyes shot open as she realized what to do.

 

——

 

“Darling! Darling where are you?!” 02 called as she entered the dining room. “I wonder where he ran off to…” She murmured and looked across the room to see Ichigo.

 

Ichigo forced a smile and waved to 02. “Oh, Hiro? He and the other parasites went on a mission.” Ichigo lied. The others were just outside playing soccer. That would keep them occupied for awhile, and Ichigo blocked the door in case any tried to come back before her plan succeeded.

 

“Thank you.” 02 said and turned around to leave before Ichigo ran in front of her.

 

“No no no you can’t leave yet!” Ichigo exclaimed and waved her arms frantically. “You uh…you haven’t had breakfast yet!”

 

“I’d rather eat dinner with my darling.” 02 said before sniffing the air, the sweet scent of honey filling her nose. “But a few bites won’t hurt.”

 

Ichigo sighed and smiled as she sat down, moving a tray over to 02. “Here you go!” She said in a cheerful tone as 02 sat next to her. Both meals were identical in every way. At least that’s how it looked. In reality, Ichigo poured the entire bottle of phoxytoxyl on the tray in front of 02.

 

02 sniffed the food curiously and caught a hint of something strange. She glanced at Ichigo and smiled. “Thank you, Ichigo.” She said with a false sincerity when suddenly a loud thud could be heard.

 

Ichigo looked to the near wall where the noise originated which gave 02 plenty of time to swap the two’s meals without Ichigo noticing. “Maybe it was the others outside? Stray soccer ball…” Ichigo murmured and sat down to see 02 greedily digging into her food. ‘Perfect!’ Ichigo thought to herself, thinking her plan was going to succeed.

 

Suddenly though Ichigo’s stomach let out a loud growl, startling the girl. ‘That was strange.’ She thought to herself and took another bite only for her belly to growl even louder. “U-uuh…” She murmured.

 

02 giggled and wrapped her arm around Ichigo’s shoulder. “Wow, it sounds like someone is hungry! Better eat up, you’ll need your strength to be a parasite.” 02 said and patted Ichigo’s flat stomach in a more teasing than sincere manner.

 

Ichigo shrugged 02’s arm off of her and looked at the meal before her. She picked up that something was wrong, but didn’t know what exactly it was. Sure she hadn’t thought her plan out that well, but she couldn’t have messed up already. Ichigo shook her head, not able to focus thank to the growing pit of hunger within her. She simply picked up her fork and began to stuff a few bites of scrambled eggs into her mouth. She just needed to eat and then she could focus.

 

Ichigo’s belly slowly began to expand larger as she continued to stuff her face, losing track as she plowed through her meal. The eggs disappeared before her very ideas, toast devoured in two bites, and honey promptly guzzled down. It was no surprise to 02 that the tray was soon cleaned of it’s contents. Yet Ichigo’s belly still continued to growl at the same aggressive tone of the Klaxosaurs the parasites were trained to battle.

 

02 slid her tray in front of Ichigo and smiled. “Here ya go! You look hungry.” She said and winked.

 

“I-I uh I can’t eat that it’s your food!” Ichigo covered and smiled back as best she could.

 

“Actually this one was yours. I swapped plates with you earlier.” 02 responded and leaned closer to Ichigo. “Just a little prank right? Nothing bad could have happened from that right?”

 

Ichigo gulped nervously as her belly, now slightly distended, groaned and growled louder. “You swapped plates with me?”

 

“Yep, sure did. Again there’s nothing wrong with that? The plates looked exactly the same down to the last drop of honey.” 02 said and leaned in closer, her cheek squishing against Ichigo’s. “That is unless you did something to my food. You wouldn’t do that though now would you?”

 

Ichigo grew even more tense as 02 leaned closer. ‘How could she know?’ Ichigo thought to herself and twitched nervously before 02 began to rub her belly.

 

“Y’know you seem really hungry. How about I lend you a hand?” 02 offered and stood up. “You keep eating and I’ll bring some more food for that greedy tummy.” 02 said before leaving the room.

 

Ichigo was prepared to stand up and leave, but her stomach was now growling nonstop. It was maddening and only grew worse by the second. She settled back in her seat and looked at the food before her. All thoughts of consequences flew out the window and she began to dig in. ‘I just need to finish this plate. Then I’ll be fine.’ Ichigo thought to herself and continued to ravenously devour the meal before her.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen 02 hummed happily and poured a few jars of honey into a large tub. She looked down to see her reflection in the golden liquid and smiled. “Honestly it wouldn’t have been that bad if her little plan worked. I could get nice and big for my darling~ Ah oh well maybe later.” 02 said to herself and heaved the hefty tub up and walked back to the dining room.

 

Ichigo curiously looked over to 02, raising an eyebrow as the tub of honey was placed on the table. She planned to reply but instead decided to stuff a slice of ham into her mouth, honey dripping from her lips as she did.

 

“I was going to bring more food out for you, use this like a dipping sauce, but then I decided it would be more fun to just have you drink this.” 02 said and stretched before grabbing both sides of the tub. “So ready?”

 

Ichigo opened her mouth to reply only for the rim of the large tub to be placed to her lips. A few seconds later the sweet honey began to fill her mouth and flow down her throat. She groaned lightly as her belly began to swell and expand outward, growing rounder and fuller with every gulp. 

 

02 smirked and tilted the tub up higher. “Wow, you’re really handling this well. I didn’t think you belly could get this big.” 02 said and slapped Ichigo’s belly, the orb wobbling from the impact. “Haha, this is fun.” 02 laughed and kept one hand on the nearly half-empty tub.

 

Ichigo groaned as she slowly gulped down the honey, her belly groaning from 02’s slapping and wobbling. She closed her eyes and struggled through as best she could, the thick honey forcing her to swallow laboriously. Soon enough though the now empty tub was cast aside. “Uuuurp…no more…I’m too full.”

 

02 kneeled down and rubbed Ichigo’s lap filling belly. “Eh, we’ll see about that.” 02 said and slowly licked a stray drop of honey from Ichigo’s belly. “I’m sure you could easily fit a few more gallons in this belly.”

 

“W-what? No, I can’t!” Ichigo exclaimed and watched as 02 happily skipped out of the room.

 

“Don’t worry little pig I’ll be right back. Don’t think you can pull a stunt like this and not expect me to pay you back in kind~” 02 said and giggled sinisterly as she disappeared in the kitchen.

 

THE END


End file.
